The Daughter of a Shade and Human
by jeffhardyluvsme
Summary: This story is about the daughter of Angela and the shade Durza. Rated M cos later it will have some "bad" stuff in it. Later an Murtagh/OC. Sorry if the summary sucks, but get over it.
1. The Beginning

The Daughter of a Shade and a Human

Info

**Name:**** Rebecca Angelasdaughter **

**Nickname:**** Becca**

**Age:**** 1 year younger than Murtagh, so for example when Murtagh 19 she 18.**

**What she is:**** Half Shade and Half Human**

**Family:**** Father: Durza the shade(alive until his death in story) and Mother: Angela the "witch" or herbalist. She never really knew her mother. Later gets married and when 17 Twilight comes into her life(will be explained later in the story)**

**Looks:**** Durza's red hair(like a shade), Durza's eyes, acts and talks like a shade(also walks like one), Angela's face and body.**

**Likes:**** Reading, sword fighting, and being with her father, also her friends.**

**Dislikes:**** That her mother "died", and the King Galbatorix.**

**Story start**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

I was sitting in my room studying my ancient language textbook when I heard a bloodcurdling scream, I got up and ran towards the sound. I ran into what was our space where my mother and father entertained our more important guests. I saw my mother trying to fend off a man who was larger then her and dressed in a pheasant's tunic. I hid my self behind the curtain that was right by the doorway, knowing that the man did not see me enter the room.

He forced my mother up against the wall and held a knife to her throat before leaning to her and whispering into her ear, her eyes widened before he took the knife and stabbing her in the chest. She crumbled to the floor and the man turned to the curtain where I was hiding and bowed his head as if he knew that I was there. He then turned and jumped out of the window.

I ran to my mother's side as soon as he disappeared as started crying, "No mother, please don't die. Please don't leave me." She weakly stroked my face and said, "Grow up strong my daughter, I will see you again." I fell upon her body and started sobbing, body racking sobs, after a few minutes I heard gasps and felt hands pulling me away from her body. "Shh, I am here Rebecca, please stop crying, she is in a better place now," I heard my father's voice, the shade Durza. I stood up, nodded and let him lead me away from the room, to my bedroom.

Once we were in there I collapsed into my father's arms, devasted that my mother had just died in my arms. For the next five minutes my father calmed me down, when I was fully calmed down I looked to my father wiping my eyes of any excess tears on my face. "I will forever be strong, mother will not have died for nothing," I announced to my father he nodded, "My dear Rebecca we are going to Urû 'bean, where we will stay with the King Galbatorix.

**Chapter Two: Waking Up**


	2. Waking Up

**Chapter Two: Waking Up**

"Rebecca. Wake up now." I groaned opening my eyes to see my father there by the window opening the curtain. I sat up in bed rubbing my eyes, looking out the window. "Its still dark father. Why are you waking me up?"

He sighed, "The King has asked to see you." I sighed, "Alright, get me Evelyn to help dress me and I will meet you in corridor in about ten minutes." Father nodded and left the room only for Evelyn to enter two and a half minutes later. She chuckled at the sight of me still in bed, patting the side of my bed, "Up and at it lazy bones."

I giggled, "It is far to early to be up and about." Evelyn rolled her eyes, "You say that every time. Either get over it or get used to it. Now get dressed," she threw my dress and other clothing on the bed. I giggled, "Yes Evelyn."

I quickly got dressed with Evelyn's help. Giving her enough time to do my hair and was soon out in the corridor where father was waiting. He looked at me and nodded in approval, "Lets go." He said. I followed him as he started to walk.

We stopped in front of a door and father said, "Stay here, I will be right back." He knocked on the door before entering. I leaned against the wall and waited, after some shouting and things being throw the door finally opened and out walked father and Murtagh. I smiled, "Murtagh. Have you been called out as well?"

He nodded sulking, but brightening when he saw me, "Yes, but I get to see your bright and shining face this morning. So it makes up for it slightly." I giggled after he said that before father turned around to glare at us. I stopped and went stone faced as he turned back around. I then started to silently laugh as Murtagh went red in the face.

We finally made it to the throne room and Murtagh and I calmed down going in from of the king. I curtsied, "My King Galbatorix, you have asked for me." Murtagh bowed echoing my words. King Galbatorix smiled, "I have thought it over and your father agrees with me Rebecca." Straightening up I glanced at father from the corner of my eye eager to hear what was to be said.

"Since I am your guardian Murtagh I have decided to make it so. Murtagh you and Rebecca are to be married. You two are betrothed as of now." I blanched, surprised. "My King, I thank you for telling us like this instead of so wrong way," said Murtagh. King Galbatorix nodded, "You are dismissed Murtagh." I moved to leave as well, but was stopped by Galbatorix saying, "Stay Rebecca. I wish to speak to you for a moment."

I nodded stopping and turning around to face him, "Of course My Lord. What is it that you wish to speak to me about?" Galbatorix smiled, motioning for father to come to him which he did. They whispered for a few moments before father went into a side room bringing out two stones. I gasped at the beauty of them, Galbatorix motioned me forward and I hesitantly went forward.

Galbatorix moved off his throne and beside me as I studied the two stones. I looked up at him in wonderment, "They are beautiful stones. Where ever did you get them?" Galbatorix laughed, "They are not stones, but much more."


	3. It All Starts

I looked at the king in wonder, "If they are not stones then what are they?"

Galbatorix smiled, "Tell me what you think they are my dear, and please feel free to pick them up, touch them and feel them." I nodded and picked up the red stone.

I gently tapped on it, the sound that came off it was hollow. I furrowed my brows and continued to study it, suddenly I gasped as it came to me, "It's an egg!"

Galbatorix nodded, "Yes it is, do you know what type of egg?"

I looked at his hand and laid the egg down, "It's a dragon egg, are these are only three left?"

Father looked at the king and said, "There was a fourth, but it was stolen. I am about to go and retrieve it in a while."

I went over to father, "What?" He nodded and I continued, "Oh father please, you must be careful I cannot lose you."

Galbatorix stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I promise you, your father will be safe. Now can you please do something for me?"

I nodded, "Of course My Lord, anything."

He smiled and pointed to the dark blue egg, "Can you please pick up that egg for me, and examine it?" 

I smiled and did as he asked, in the middle of examining it the egg began to crack, I gasped, "WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

Galbatorix smiled, "It has chosen you. Set it on the table, hurry." I quickly set the egg own on the table and watched it as the egg began to hatch.

As the egg hatched even further I smiled and kneeled down by it, very soon the eggshell fell off all the way and sitting there covered in membrane was a baby dragon, it was so dark a blue that it looked black. The baby started to coo so I reached my hand out to it and the baby's nose touched the palm of my hand.

I cried out in pain as my hand erupted in fire, the last thing I heard before I blacked out was, "Mine."

When I awoke it was with a startled gasp, I sat up in my bed looking around, by my bed were father and Murtagh. Murtagh came over to me and grasped my hand, "Rebecca are you alright?" I cried out in pain and Murtagh dropped my hand father rushing over to me.

"Where does it hurt?" father asked.

I took my hand from Murtagh's grasp and said, "It's my hand, why does it hurt? And why did I black out?" Then someone knocked on my door, father moved to answer it and standing there was the king.

Everyone bowed, me doing so in bed, Galbatorix smiled, "Rebecca it is good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

I smiled weakly, "My hand is hurting, it feels like it is burning, what happened, why did I pass out?"

Galbatorix nodded, "My dear, you have been chosen as a dragon rider, look at your hand." I did so and saw bandages, before I could protest Galbatorix continued, "Remove the bandages, once you see I shall bring in your dragon."

I slowly began to remove the bandages that have been placed on my left hand I was shocked to see a burn on my hand, in the shape of a lowercase 'E'. I smiled, "Is it true? Am I really a dragon rider?"

Galbatorix and father both nodded, "Yes you are."

My smile grew, "Where is she? Can I see her?"

Galbatorix laughed, "Slowly Rebecca, you must take it slowly." He snapped his fingers and father nodded and headed to my closet. He opened it and pulled a lever, which was entirely new to my closet. I was confused as father went in, a minute later father was carrying my dragon, when she saw me she jumped out of father's arms and onto my bed.

I giggled, "You are so cute."

A voice, the same one that I heard before I blacked out yesterday then said, "I like you. You're my rider, aren't you."

I nodded, "Yes I am, I'm Rebecca, what's your name?" Murtagh watched in awe as I talked to my dragon, father and Galbatorix just watched as they would watch two people talking about the weather.

My dragon answered, "Midnight, for the color of my egg and me."

I kissed the top of her head, "It fits you, Midnight. It's a beautiful name for a beautiful dragon."

Murtagh smiled and sat down next to me, "You two look wonderful next to each other, a very powerful team."

I smiled and kissed Murtagh on the cheek, "I'm glad."

Midnight then climbed out of my arms and began to study Murtagh. Midnight cocked her head and looked at me, "Who is this? He looks strange."

I giggled and Murtagh looked appalled, "Excuse me?" he looked at me then, "Was that Midnight?"

I nodded, "Midnight, be nice, he is my betrothed."

Midnight then crinkled her nose and said to Murtagh, "I guess I can tolerate you, but if you ever hurt her, when I get bigger I will kill you."

Murtagh bowed his head, "Don't worry Midnight, I have no intention of ever hurting Rebecca." Murtagh then placed his hand on top of mine, "I love her far to much."

Galbatorix cleared his throat, "Durza can you please come with me, we need to discuss your latest mission."

Father kissed the top of my head, "Rest Rebecca, I will return later."

I nodded, "Goodbye for now father."

Murtagh looked at me and softly said, "I am very happy that you are alright, if I lost you-" I understood what he was getting at.

I smiled, "Murtagh you will never lose me, not until we are very old."

Murtagh looked at me, "Rebecca," he moved closer to me, "I mean it I love you, and I never want to lose you. Think about it you're a Dragon Rider, you're going to live longer then me." I looked down at Midnight who was deeply asleep, I gently probed at her mind to see that she was really asleep.

I moved her down to her bed on the windowsill, and went back over to Murtagh, I kissed him and said, "You will never lose me. I promise you that." I then pushed him back down onto the bed and kissed him, Murtagh kissing me back.

Once I got breathless I pulled away smiling, Murtagh had a senseless look on his face, "Wow, Rebecca. That was-"

I gave him another quick kiss, "Yes, now get going, before we both get in trouble for early deflowering."

Murtagh smiled, "I love you."

I smiled widely, "I love you as well, now go."

He nodded and left and I laid back on my bed smiling, when someone kncoked at the door I laughed, "Come back already love?" But when I opened the door the King was standing there, I immeditaly dropped into a bow, "My lord."

He placed his hand on my shoulder, "Please rise my Lady, your are my equal now, a Dragon Rider."

I smiled softly and did as he asked, "What is it you need my king?"

He looked me in the eye with a slight smirk on his face as he carefully replied, "Will you help me with a small mission?"

_A/N:_

_SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG! I've been busy and my life messed the fuck up lately, doesn't help that the novel I'm working on is kicking my ass, promise to try and update sooner. I LOVE YOU ALL!_

_Savannah 3_


	4. Author's Note VERY IMPORTANT

Hey everybody! This is going onto all of my stories, and my page, I don't know if you guys have seen my page but a lot of things have happened recently.

I started college and it's been really super busy

I've been working on my own novel because I just got this AMAZING opportunity

For a long time I haven't had a computer, I just got one two weeks ago it's been hell

HOWEVER I will still

Be writing on my stories

On a rarity post the stories, until I receive more time

Put all of my unfinished stories on an hiatus

Special note for certain stories/oneshots

My _Once Upon A Time_ oneshots are going to be rewritten and turned into an actual story!

My mini Labyrinth story will be either deleted or rewritten if I can come up with a better idea, if I do rewrite it it's not on the top of my "to do list".

All of my stories based off role-plays are put on hiatus indefinitely.

My Snape/OC story will be getting a full story prequel when I get time to write it

My Sherlock story will be getting a read along copy for the RDJ version, if that makes sense.

All of my other stories are put on hold but will be finished! I promise, just no idea when.

Just know that I love all of my readers and I promise to get back to you as soon as I can!  
>~jeffhardyluvsme<p> 


End file.
